I'll Take Your Sun and Raise You a Solar System
by Mickey3
Summary: After the events of "The Return" Jack and John have a chat about their respective team's scientists.


**I'll Take Your Sun and Raise You a Solar System  
By Micke**y

Status: Completed 11/19/2008

Season: 3 for Atlantis, 10 for SG-1

Spoilers: Very minor ones for the SGA episode "The Return"

Archive Permission: Ask first. I'll probably say yes.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 855

Author's Notes: This started out as a submission for the no "and" drabble only challenge, but Jack and John just kept going on and on. I did manage to write over 850 words without the word "and", so that should count for something! And it's a SG-1/Atlantis crossover too! Sorta. Takes place just before Jack meets up with Weir at the end of the episode. Many thanks to Cheryl and Annie for the beta! And to Cheryl for the title.

* * *

"Carter took out a sun once," Jack said. They'd finished debriefing an hour ago, now he was discussing their respective, occasionally overenthusiastic scientists with Sheppard. They'd started out talking about flying. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten onto their current subject.

"True, but that was necessary to save your asses. You also took out a Goa'uld mother ship in the process. At least she never took out _half_ a solar system because she was too proud to admit that there was something she couldn't figure out," Sheppard grumbled.

Jack conceded, "You got me there." He'd read John's report on that incident. It amazed him how much Sheppard's reports were like his own. Short. To the point. He was sure there were things the younger man had left out of pretty much every mission report, including that one.

"Carter ever brag about what a genius she is, how "doomed" the SGC would be without her?"

"Nope." For that, Jack sent a silent pray of thanks. He may not be her commanding officer anymore, but he had been for over eight years. Never once had he regretted having her on his team.

"Rodney does. All the time. He's got an ego bigger than this city," Sheppard said then pulled a face that made Jack smile. "Whines a lot too."

"I am familiar with McKay, with his particular brand of annoying egotism," Jack remarked. "He has "helped" us out at the SGC a few times," he added, making quote marks in the air as he said the word helped. "Carter usually did manage to pull a miracle out of her butt on nearly every mission though. Still does."

Sheppard gave him a crooked smile. "Yeah, so does Rodney."

"Tends to ramble on quite a bit. Especially when she gets really excited about something."

"So does Rodney. He can get pretty animated too. Waves his hands around a lot, bounces around like a sugar hyped four year old sometimes."

Jack noticed Sheppard's smile almost seemed to be a fond one. He couldn't help but smile too as he remembered several instances of Daniel explaining something excitedly, his hands waiving around like airplane propellers as he spoke. Several occasions of him jumping around like his pants were on fire also came to mind. He imagined that Sheppard covered for Rodney often, gave him as much leeway as Jack had given Daniel over the years. He wondered how much of what Sheppard _didn't_ put in his reports pertained to something McKay had done or said that had gotten the natives panties in a twist. The relationship between the two of them reminded Jack of his with Daniel.

Sheppard smiled broadly as he asked, "Ever play dumb just to get Carter all flustered trying to dumb down her explanation for you?"

That made Jack laugh. "Yeahsureyoubetcha. Often. Although, there were also plenty of times when I wasn't acting."

"Same here. There were times Rodney got so pissed I thought he was going to pop a vein or something. Very funny."

"Yes," Jack agreed, "yes, it is. I had an advantage over you though." At Sheppard's questioning look he added, "Carter is military, McKay isn't. She couldn't really say much about it."

"Hey," Sheppard blurted out as if suddenly remembering something, "I heard she blew up that sweet ship the Asgard named after you."

Jack put on a face of mock anger. "That she did." Then he smiled broadly. "She did manage to save their little gray butts doing it. They named an entire class of ships after me shortly after that," he added proudly.

Despite his seemingly harsh words, Jack could tell that Sheppard had come to think of Rodney as much more than just a member of his team. They were friends. Sheppard's team seemed to be as close knit as SG-1 had been.

He'd ribbed Sheppard a bit, rode his ass too, during the recent rescue mission, but he was beginning to really like the man. He could see why Weir had pushed so hard for his promotion as well as his appointment as military commander of Atlantis.

Jack glanced at his watch. Unfortunately, it was time to go. "Well, it was nice talking to ya, John, but it's time for me to get back to Earth. Reports to write. Joint Chiefs of Staff to annoy. You know the deal."

"Yes, sir. Nice talking to you too."

Jack turned to leave then looked back. "Make sure you keep plenty of lemons around. You can always threaten him with citrus if he gets too far out of hand."

Jack grinned as Sheppard smiled almost evilly as he reached into one of the larger pockets in his pants. He pulled a lemon out then tossed it in the air catching it in his other hand.

"One step ahead of you, sir."

As he walked away, Jack figured it was a good thing he'd ordered Sumner to take Sheppard despite the colonel's strong protestations against it. Sheppard was a fine man, an excellent soldier despite his black mark. Besides, the guy actually had a sense of humor. What more could he ask for?

_THE END_


End file.
